


Viktor is not good at "beach"

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ((honeymoon??)), Beach episode!!, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Making Out, Sunburn, Viktor in a speedo, beach walks, kind of like...in the middle of the sea, romantic holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri rented some lovely cottage near the seashore, and decided to spend some lovely romantic holidays together. Only that Viktor isn't quite prepared:“What do you mean it isn’t a nudist beach??““Viktor, we talked about this”





	Viktor is not good at "beach"

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me for your requests on my tumblr blog: life-love-and-alcohol :D

“What do you _mean_ it isn’t a nudist beach??“

“Viktor, we talked about this”

“But Yuuri…I don’t want to get a tan line!”

“Love, I don’t know where the nearest nudist beach is, but I don’t think it’s anywhere near”

“Any beach can be a nudist beach if you try hard enough”

“Please, Viktor, all I ask for is peaceful holidays. I don’t want to get arrested”

“Well, I’ll take my speedo then”

“Honey, no”

Viktor packed his favorite red speedo. The skimpiest one, with a material so thin it let little to imagination. And Yuuri felt ready burry himself some few kilometers under the hot sand.

“Yuuri! Babe! Look at Makka splashing on the water!! Take us a picture!!”

The entirety of the beach was staring at him. How couldn’t they? Not every day you get to see someone as hot as Viktor fricking Nikiforov almost completely naked. Unless, of course, you are his husband. And instead of staring, his husband was shamefully covering his eyes.

“Viktor, put something on please”

“What’s the matter?” he asked, titling his head innocently like a little kid, but pointing at his crotch at the same time “it’s completely covered!”

“Viktor, it _jiggles_ ”

“No it doesn’t!” he snorted, completely ignoring his husbands pleads, and the curious eyes of almost every other human at the shore’s area “Come on Makka!! Let’s go to the sea!!”

As Yuuri saw him running towards the water with the dog, he confirmed that it did, indeed, jiggle.

After a while though, when Viktor got himself deeper into the sea and let the water censor his holy parts, Yuuri calmed down a bit.

Unlike his husband, he wasn’t really a fan of exhibitionism, and he preferred to stay clothed for the occasion. Of course he was wearing his trunks, but his short-sleeved sweatshirt never left his body, and the mystery novel he had been reading never let his curious fingers.

“Yuuri, come swim with me!” Viktor called out for him from the sea, spitting a mouthful of salty water “The water is lovely! Aren’t you hot?”

“Uhm not really” He kind of was though, and the small drops of sweat beginning to form at his hairline gave him away “Maybe in a while”

“Nooo but, babe! I want to swim with you!”

“And I want my butt to stay sand-less, thank you very much”

“Yuuri!!” The water was rather wavy that day, and as Viktor complained, a wave hit him on the back of the head and got him choking on horrible sea water. Of course, Yuuri laughed “That’s not funny!”

“Believe me, it is” He said, putting his book apart on the sand.

“Are you going to swim with me or what?” Viktor insisted, and Makkachin barked behind him approvingly.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on!!”

Yuuri sighed, giving up, and taking off his glasses.

“Yes!! You’ll see how nice and fresh the water is!!”

He let the cloth of his sweatshirt slide down his arms, and he suddenly felt vulnerable. Viktor was right, any beach could be a nude beach since, right then, Yuuri felt naked. He knew he wasn’t in a tight, flashy speedo, but he also knew his body wasn’t as pleasing to look at as was Viktor’s was. Viktor didn’t have stretchmarks, Viktor didn’t have that little lump of fat between his hip and his ribs he just COULDN’T get rid of, and Viktor’s skin had neither pimples nor hair in awkward places. Viktor’s skin was flawless, pale and smooth, reflecting the sun with more intensity than the water, making him shine like some kind of treasure the current had pushed to the shore. He was beautiful. Waiting for him, with the water hanging around his hips, the waves hitting his back every now and then and leaving a halo of white foam around his stomach. White, but not as white as the blinding shine of his hair, and the perfect teeth of his heart-shaped smile.

“It’s cold” Yuuri shivered, head sunk between his tense shoulders, and a foot beginning to test the waters.

“No it’s not!” Viktor reached his arms forwards for him “Come on, don’t be a chicken!”

“Ugh I’m not a chicken” the way he wrapped his arms around his own body, covering from both the cold and the stares, said otherwise.

“Prove it, then” Viktor took his hand in his, slowly pulling him forwards and deeper into the sea “See? It’s not that bad”

Yuuri hissed, from the cold of the water reaching the sensitivity of his crotch and his stomach, and the freezing skin of his husband’s hands. Hands, that as soon as he was close enough, sunk their fingers on the flesh of his hips. Grabbing him, pulling him closer, forcing him into the fresh embrace of the ocean.

A small wave raised the water’s level almost all the way up their chests, and Yuuri threw himself onto Viktor’s arms, clinging from his shoulders like a kitten thrown in a bathtub, trying to keep himself as dry as possible.

“Easy there” Viktor giggled, taking advantage of the situation by hugging him close against his chest “You’ll get used to it, you just need to…” he cupped a handful of water in his hand, and splashed it on top of his dark hair “…get a bit wet!”

“Ah, fuck!” Yuuri yelped, jumping in his place, but never getting away from the embrace “I hate you!”

“You don’t” Viktor chuckled softly and pushed his hair back “You love me”

Yuuri hummed, clinging onto him with his life, wanting to absorb the heat under his freezing skin.

Makkachin got out of the sea and shook the water away, deciding to nap on the warm sand instead, yet always keeping a guardian eye on his owners from afar.

“See? Even Makka is cold” Yuuri mocked.

“No he’s not. He’s just giving us some privacy” He smirked and planted salty kiss on his mouth, letting the lulling sway of the waves rock them to their gentle beat.

Yuuri felt an awkward clash of temperatures, from the coldness of the sea and Viktor’s icy skin, and its contrast with the swelling heat of his mouth and the blush beginning to spread on his own cheeks. Only then, pressed so close against him, feeling the naked skin of his thighs against him, he remembered they were almost naked. Only then, he began to get the tingles of modesty in him. And, only then, he could allow himself to turn that modesty into excitement, heat, the sensuality of the encounter and the roaming hands on his skin.

He deepened the kiss, greedily, wanting more of that bittersweet shame that tasted so good on his lips. Of course, Viktor complied, kneeling a little bit and sinking their bodies further into the water, enjoying how Yuuri heated up the touch in response to the cold. He was overwhelmed. High, on the smothering hum of the ocean, the scent of salt and seaweed, submerged into the surreal reality that was their wet, slippery skins.

When Viktor’s lips aimed for his neck, however, Yuuri had to protest.

“Hmm, we should leave that for later” he said against his own will “when we get back to the cottage”

“Why?” Viktor didn’t stop, at all, as he didn’t really got more objections “We are quite far from the shore”

“You never know when a snorkeling kid will pop up right beside you” They laughed and pressed the cold tips of their noses together “But I promise that, once we get back to our room…” he leaned into his ear, and heated his breath on purpose as he whispered “…you won’t want to keep that speedo on any longer”

None of them was cold anymore. At all.

When the sun began to set, the couple decided to go for a walk through the shore. They held hands, occasionally swinging their arms back and forth, or picking up the nicest seashells they came across the way. Because of the sandy wind (and maybe a bit of Yuuri’s pleads) Viktor had put on and old shirt, long enough to cover the speedo. Needless to say, his husband was grateful. And so they both enjoyed the dreamlike paradise, that perfect entelechy: the roars of the waves and the coast’s wind blowing on their ears, the soft sand under their feet, and the thin layer of water reflecting the sunset, making them feel like they were splashing on a mirror. 

Makkachin was right behind them, his curly hair a mess, tangled and hardened by the sand.

They walked absentmindedly, way too lost in the moment to check the time. And, by the moment they realized, they were a few kilometers away from their beach umbrella.

“Hmm, we should get back” Yuuri let go of his hand to hug him by the waist instead, resting his head on his shoulder “night is about to fall”

“Yeah, you are right” Viktor kissed the top of his head, feeling the exhaustion of the day beginning to kick in, as they turned around to walk the way back. Of course, Makkachin follow obediently “I’m sort of tired”

“Me too. I can’t wait to get to the cottage and bathe…I have sand literally everywhere”

Viktor chuckled, tracing his fingers gently through the skin of his forearm.

“Maybe we can shower together” he gripped his shoulder tighter, massaging it a bit, sensually “How does that sound?”

“Pretty good” Yuuri purred, looking upwards and onto the beautiful sunset. But he wasn’t looking at the sky. He was looking at the glint of Viktor’s eyes, reflecting the last rays of sun. He was looking at the pink and orange lights tainting his messy hair like watercolors. He was looking at his smile, how genuinely pleased he looked, at ease, so much calmer than during practices and competitions. He was suddenly filled with a random sprout of love, bubbling and burning, almost painful, and he just had to stop middle track and kiss him.

He did it slowly, sweetly, titling his head to the side and letting his lips mold to Viktor’s, lose their shape and their shame, as he melted onto the touch.

However, as he took his hands to cup his cheeks, he immediately retracted them and broke the kiss, looking at Viktor with bugged eyes.

“Honey, your face!” he touched it again, this time with his knuckles “It’s burning!!”

“Is it?” Viktor blinked, taking his own hand to his forehead “I don’t feel it”

“Viktor…did you use sunblock?”

“Uhm…no?”

“Oh my fucking god” Yuuri sunk his head in his hands, already picturing his husband as red as a ripe tomato, not even beginning to tell where the speedo ended anymore “Your skin will turn so red in a few hours!! It’ll peel!!”

“It won’t, trust me! I know my skin!”

“Love, your skin is so thin and pale! It’ll hurt…a lot!”

Viktor snorted, rolling his eyes, and continued to walk his way to the cottage.

“Nonsense”

“OUCH OUCH OUCH YUURI IT HURTS!!”

Yuuri didn’t know if he should laugh or cry out of the inevitable “I told you so” frustration, as he squeezed more aloe cream onto his hand and rubbed it on his husbands back. He decided to go for the first option, and laugh through all the process.

“Stay still, Vitya” He giggled. Was he teasing him? Viktor didn’t know, he just suffered “it won’t feel better if you don’t treat it”

“I look like a shrimp” Viktor whined, looking at the bright, furious read all over his skin. He pressed a finger on his arm, watching how the white print of his fingers turned pinkish once again as he let go “Ouch! I hate this!!”

“You said you didn’t want to get a tan line?” Yuuri took a mischievous finger to the elastic of Viktor’s boxers, and pulled it down a little to reveal a blinding-white pale butt.

“Hey!!” He tried to slap his hands away, but the contact hurt and his husband laughed even harder “You are so mean to me!!”

“You should have listened to me this morning when I told you to use sunblock” He fondly kissed his cheek, and watched the white stamp of his lips drawing on the hot skin “You still look cute though”

“I do??” Viktor smiled, full of hope.

“Well, cute for a shrimp”

“Yuuri!!!”


End file.
